RWBY Dead Redemption
by Batfreak2008
Summary: After the events in New Austin, John Marston is thrust into a whole new world. He must learn to adapt to new technologies, new culture, and new enemies. Just an odd crossover idea I had. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the a unconventional blending of two worlds, but why else do crossovers exist? I know this is probably an idea that should probably never exist or be published, but here it is. This will be a story outside canon for both of the respective franchises. It will take place sometime before Volume 3 in the RWBY verse, and immediately after The Last Enemy That Shall be Destroyed in Red Dead Redemption. Italics will be thoughts.**

* * *

 _Beecher's Hope, New Austin, Earth_

A man stands behind the double doors of a barn. The man is about 37-38 years old and stands about 5' 10". He has long scraggly black hair that reaches down to his mid-neck. His facial hair consisted of a short beard and a mustache that connected. His face had several scars including two that went down his right cheek and one that went across the bridge of his nose.

His clothing consisted of a red cloth tied around his neck and a black sleeveless vest with a tan button up shirt underneath. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and his hands were covered with black leather gloves on both of his hands. He had on dark pants that had black strips lined down them. The bottom of the pants were muddy along with his spurred cowboy boots. He finished the outfit with a black cowboy hat The had a single feather on its front right side.

He had a revolver holstered on the right side of his slightly sideways holster belt. On his left side he had a large knife, a lasso, a tomahawk and a satchel strapped. The satchel stored fire bottles, TNT and a couple throwing knives to boot. On his back he had a Henry Repeater. All across his belt and bandolier he had ammo stored for his two weapons with him at the moment.

This man is a legend across the west, this man is John Marston. The former outlaw that tried to run from his past and start a new life with his family. He thought that he would be given a chance at true redemption, but that was the life for a storybook that his son would probably read. Life didn't work that way. John was about to fully come to terms that you can't run from your past. That nothing is truly forgotten.

John stood there with one of hands on each of the barn doors. He took a deep breath before pushing them open to stand outside.

He stepped out to about 20 U.S. marshals along and Edgar Ross. They all had their guns trained on John as he stepped out of the barn and in front of them. He did a quick survey of them before making his move.

John pulled his revolver from his hip and pulled the trigger sending one bullet from the chamber into one of the marshal's head. He quickly lined up a second shot and pulled the trigger again leaving another marshal with a bullet in his head and blood blowing from the bullet's point of entry.

John went to align his next shot before bullets started flying from the other side. At least 15 bullets impaled John from his legs up to his neck. Blood exploding from his whole body and the bullets made their impact. Blood dripping from his mouth and all the many bullet holes The went from his neck on down.

John threw his gun down and began gasping for air. John could feel his consciousness start to slip. Coughing up blood he dropped down to his knees and took one last look at the men who stood before him. These men were not who occupied his final thoughts though. No, his final thoughts were of his wife and son. The only people that truly loved him in this world. He knew that his death meant one very important thing, that his family would now be safe.

With his final thoughts John fell onto his back as he lost all consciousness. A mangled corpse and a pool of blood was all that was left in this world of John Marston.

* * *

John's eyes slowly lifted his eyes open. He blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked up from the ground and found there was nothing. Just a blinding white all around him and underneath his feet. _Well I know I ain't going to heaven, and this sure as hell ain't hell. So where in God's name am I?_

He got off his back and did another quick survey before calling out, "Jack! Abigail! Hell even Uncle you old fool! Is there anybody here!" He waited a couple moments for a response and then he heard it.

"They are not here. They are still in the world you were killed in." The voice was clearly feminine, but it was not a voice John recognized. There was no figure to even recognize, just the voice.

"And who might you be? And where the hell am I?"

"Those are questions that cannot be answered right now."

John looked around still trying to locate a figure when he responded, "And why the hell not!"

"I have limited time to talk to you John Marston. I must tell you what is about to happen so you understand what I am going to do and where you will be."

"Explain what exactly? If you're here to judge me I can already tell you I am probably going to hell. And how do you know my name?"

"No I am not here to judge you, instead I come to you with a second chance at life." John scoffed when the voice said this. "To answer your second question I know all about you life John. I have watched you grow and change into a good man. I see a man that didn't get a chance to live out this change."

"And how are going to do that? Give me a second chance at life I mean." John asked with a tone that clearly showed he didn't believe a word of it.

"Well John Marston, I am going to give you a chance to relive you life from a young man and on."

"Wait, what if don't want to relive my life, I am happy with my other life. I had a wife and son. Why can't you send me back to that time?"

"It won't matter Marston because you are not restarting in that world."

John's eyes widened with confusion, "Wait, c...come again?"

"I am sending you to a new world that will be in need of your assistance. There you will have a chance to fully redeem yourself."

John looked around again for someone he could look at. Again he was met with nothing but white. "What if I said I didn't want this. I just want to be with my wife and son."

"You are dead in that world John, there is no going back. I am not giving you a choice in the matter John. This world will be your new home weather you like it or not. I know you aren't thrilled, but trust me when I say that you will form great new bonds with new people." Suddenly a blinding flash happened for a second before everything was white once again. "My time is drawing to a close John, I must also tell you that this world will have a lot of strange new technologies, culture, and dress to you."

John scoffed again, "Couldn't be any stranger than what my world has become."

"I will let you see that for yourself. Now I must send you to this ne-"

"Wait! I got two questions for ya before ya go."

"Quickly then!" The voice said with great urgency."

"Okay, I still don't believe any of this bullshit, but just in case you are telling the truth, first how old am I gonna be when you say young man? And two what is the name of this world?"

"You will be 17 the age you started your fall on earth. You will get a chance to start from that point on a different world called Remnant." The voice answered with clear urgency in her voice, "My time has come to a close. I must now move you to that world."

With a thunderous clap and a blinding flash of light John Marston was gone from wherever the hell that was.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Remnant_

It was a pretty standard Friday afternoon for Team RWBY. The team had just finished their last class of the day and were now back in their dorm room. Each member of the team was doing their own thing.

17 year old Weiss Schnee is sitting at the desk studying the latest assignment for Professor Port's class. She has pale skin with light-blue eyes with a scar down her left eye. She has white hair that is tied into a ponytail that that is off center onto the right side. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress, or combat skirt as she insists on calling it, with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. On the back of her bolero she has the Schnee crest. For jewelry wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings.

Next to her was their 15 year old team leader Ruby Rose. She as well was studying, or rather forced to study with the Schnee heiress. Her sliver-eyes scanned the pages as she blew her black and red hair absentmindedly. Her complexion was pale, but not as pale as the girl beside her. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak.

Her half sister Yang Xiao Long was laying on her bunk doing who knows what on her scroll. He long blonde hair spilled out on her bed as her lilac eyes scanned her scroll. Around her neck is a orange infinity scarf. Her clothes are a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wears black shorts with a brown belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Her feet were covered by brown leather knee-high platform boots.

On the bunk below her was her cat faunus partner Blake Belladonna. Her amber eyes was reading another one of her literary 'arts'. She had long black hair that reached down to about her mid back. Blake was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. She wore black stockings that went all the way up her leg and finished at the bottom with black low-heeled boots. On the top of her head was a black bow that covered up her two cat ears.

They all sat in relative silence except for the occasional scolding from the heiress to her leader on the importance of studying. The day was a beautiful sunny day with few clouds in the air. As they sat there suddenly a blinding flash happened over Emerald Forest as lightning struck the ground. A lound thunderous clap came immediately after earning a startled shriek came from their team leader.

Team RWBY all immediately rushed to the window to see that nothing was different from a few minutes ago. The sun was shining and there was zero signs of anything.

Yang was the first to speak up as she asked, "Um... You all saw that right."

"Yes," her black haired partner responded.

"Ok good, I'm not crazy. But just what was that?"

Ruby bounced up, "Oh maybe it is something cool! Like aliens with super cool weapons, or or maybe some type of god!"

Weiss groaned out of frustration, "Must you be so childish. I am sure there is a logical explanation for it."

"Well maybe we should go investigate?" suggested Ruby.

"I don't think we should go wandering off into Emerald Forest without our teachers approval." Weiss said.

Blake joined in the discussion, "I agree with Weiss. Maybe that wouldn't be the best idea."

Yang suddenly appeared by Ruby's side and gave a bone crushing one armed hug, "Well I agree with my little sis. It beats laying here all afternoon."

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when her red hooded leader's scroll went off. Ruby pulled out her scroll to see a message to meet in Ozpin's office as soon as possible.

She turned her scroll to her team for them to read, "Looks like we might get to investigate after all! Let's go Team RWBY!" She cheered as she zipped out in the hall leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

Yang left after he sister with enthusiasm, Blake followed suit with indifference, and Weiss sighed before following after her leader.

* * *

 **A/N: That is it. Still probably not my best crossover idea, but oh well. Some of you may be wondering why I used John instead of Jack when Jack is already around the age of Beacon students. Well I chose John because he is just simply the better character. His sarcasm, his reasoning, and his past all make for a better character.**

 **Another thing I want to address is pairing John with someone. I feel one way about this, but I am going to let the readers decide. On one hand you have John's faithfulness to Abigail, but on the other hand you have him as once again a young man who is no longer married technically. It really comes down to if you think he could get over Abigail or not. I will have a poll up on my page and let whatever readers I have decide.**


	2. 1: New Faces and New Places

**A/N: I'm back. So far on the vote is actually split. This actually does surprise me cause I expected it to go overwhelmingly one way, but it isn't. I will leave the poll open and continue to gather feedback and see what you all want. Like I said before I will do whatever the readers want and I hope whoever is on the losing side of the vote won't be discouraged from reading this because of that. Anyways here is the first official chapter.**

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes a used his hand to shield them from the light coming through the trees. He blinked a couple times before slowly sitting up with a groan and held his head. _Damn, I haven't had a headache this bad since that night in Armadillo._

John could feel that he was younger. He just had more energy. He felt his face and noticed that his scars were still there. In fact he looked exactly the same as far as distinguishing features. He did notice that his age wrinkles were no longer there though. He really was 17 again.

He sighed and glanced around at his surroundings trying to figure out where he was exactly. He looked at the trees and the grass taking in the vast amount of green that he rarely saw over the past couple monthes or so. He was only able to see this much life for the last couple weeks in New Austin as he spent most of his time in the deserts of the Armadillo area and Mexico.

He slowly pushed himself up and again looking around with his fingers pointed in all directions, _now where the hell am I supposed to go?_

He continued looking until he a growl from behind him. Slowly he turned around and reached down for his gun. He made the full turn and saw two red eyes staring at him from the bushes.

"Ah shit..."

* * *

Team RWBY walked through the forest to the location where the bolt struck.

They were all equipped with their weapons. Rupy had a scythe that transformed into a sniper rifle which she named Crescent Rose. Weiss had her Rapier Myrtenaster. Blake had her katana that could change to a pistol that was named Gambol Shroud. Yang had Ember Celia which was a pair of shotgun gauntlets.

Weiss sighed, "Tell me again why we are spending our Friday going to investigate a lightning bolt."

Ruby zipped in front of her and walked backwards, "Cause Ozpin told us to, and also it could be fun. I mean who knows what it could be out there."

"Nothing! It was just a normal lightning bolt."

Ruby dismissed that thought with a wave of her hand, "Do you think Ozpin would send us out here if it was just a normal lightning bolt?"

"I agree with Ruby. I does seem kinda odd for a lightning bolt on a day like today. And like she said, I doubt Ozpin would send us out here for nothing," Yang interjected. They continued walking for a couple minutes before Yang whined, "Ugh! My feet are killing me! How much longer Ruby?"

"Just a little longer! I think..."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Hmph, you think? do you even know where we are going Ruby?"

"Uh... yeah we are going um that way," she replied pointing straight ahead.

"Did you get us lost!?"

"No I just am not sure where we are going, or where we are."

"That is called being lost you dunce!"

No, it's just calle-" ***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"That sounds like gunfire. I think it is coming from over there." Blake said pointing to the right.

"Come on let's move team!" Ruby shouted leading the charge to the direction.

* * *

John pulled his revolver from his hip, put his left hand on the hammer and shot three rapid shots at the beowolf that charged at him from the bush. It stumbled forward a little and swung at John who rolled out of the way. Missing the swing caused it to stumble past him.

John stood back up quickly and reholstered his pistol and grabbed the rifle off his back. The beowolf turned around and charged at him again hitting John in the gut with a backhanded swing. He got knocked back a few feet.

John coughed for a second, but quickly recovered and pulled the rifle up and fired a shot into the beowolf's shoulder. The beowolf once again leaped at him tackling John to the ground with force and growled while hovering over him. John quickly put the rifle to the beast's neck above him and pulled the trigger causing the beowolf to stumble a couple feet back. John got to his feet quickly and fired again impaling the beast who fell to the ground.

John reloaded his rifle and put it back on his back and once again pulled out his revolver. He walked up to the beast that was still alive and fired the final shot into it's head. He stood their for a second with the barrel of smoking before reloading the four missing bullets and reholstering his pistol.

He sighed before turning around only to meet four more red eyes. John growled, "I'm starting to think that voice wants me to die again."

The beowolves charged at John who slid under their swings and quickly bounced to his feet. He pulled the revolver out again and took aim at one of the Grimm. He quickly unloaded all six shots into the the head of it causing it to collapse to the ground.

The other Grimm lunged and him and knocked the gun out of his hand before going for a bite. The beowolf bit into John's left arm causing some blood to squirt out. John grimaced in pain, but quickly used his right arm to grab his knife and stab the beowolf in its neck making it howl in pain. John quickly pulled the knife back out and stabbed it again. He continued to stab it until it fell dead.

John stumbled back a couple feet before putting away his knife and walking over to where his gun layed. He reached down ,picked it up, and reholstered it. He turned around to see the beasts he killed disappearing. He blinked a couple times, "Where in God's name am I?"

He shook his head a couple times before pulling a cigarette from his chest pocket and putting it in his mouth. He pulled out a match and struck it. He lit his cigarette before leaning against a tree and glancing over his injured left arm.

He stood in some relaxing quiet until he heard another growl. He looked up to see another black creature only what looked this time like a large bear. The Ursa looked at John for a moment who stood there with his cigarette still smoking in his mouth. "I already hate this fucking world you know that."

John was just about to go for his rifle until a loud gunshot rang out and caused the beast to fall down dead. Behind it stood four girls with the shortest one in red and black holding what looked to be a gun with its barrel smoking and pointed at where the Grimm once stood.

John stood there for a second with his right hand over his gun with a sort of shocked expression before snapping back to reality, "That was a good shot Miss, but," John pulled the gun from his holster and pointed at her, "I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head if you don't drop it."

The blonde haired girl stepped forward her lilac eyes shifted to red before she growled at him, "Are you threating my little sis!"

John stared at the blonde for a second wondering what the hell happened to her eyes. He quickly chalked it under the crazy shit here category. He regained focus and responded, "Miss, I have already seen enough crazy shit, I rather not take a chance so why don't we all just drop the weapons and I don't have to kill you all."

The blonde growled again and shifted on her Ember Celia's "Oh, think your so tough cowboy!? How bout w-"

"Yang!," her sister shouted, "Why don't we all just put away our weapons and maybe we can solve this peacefully." she said as she put away her weapon. John then doing the same.

Yang sighed, her eyes shifting colors back to lilac, "Fine," she then turned back to John, "but try anything funny and you will learn a whole new level of pain." she growled out.

John stared at her is disbelief for a moment before pulling out his cigarette and blowing smoke into the air, "Whatever you say Miss."

The short girl in red and black clapped her hands together, "Good, how about we start from the beginning, like our names. I'm Ruby Rose and this is my team." she said gesturing to the three girls behind her. John looked at the other three with a blank expression on his face.

The girl in white took this as her turn to speak, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." she said smugly.

They then turned to the girl in black in white, "Blake Belladonna." she replied simply and uncaring.

Yang then spoke again, "I guess you already kinda know my name, but... the name is Yang Xiao Long." She approached him and dragged her hand up his in a flirtatious manner. She always enjoyed flirting, the reactions she would get would always amuse her, "And you are?"

John glanced at her clothing for a second, "Maybe you should look for a different line of work."

Blake snickered behind Yang as her eyes turned red again, "Are you calling me a slut!?"

"Well I ain't calling you no saint."

Yang growled and pulled her fist back to throw a punch, but stopped when Ruby zipped in front of her with both her hands up, "Yang just please leave it." Yang growled again before stomping back towards Blake who was still smirking at her.

John threw away the butt of his cigarette and tipped his hat to the girls, "Well anyways the name's John Marston. I am kinda lost so if you could kindly point me to the next town I will be on my way."

Ruby stepped up, "Actually we need you to come with us."

"What?"

"Yeah... you see there is somebody who wants to talk to you."

"Give me one good reason why I should go along with you four."

"Um... because we are going to bring you back to Beacon Academy with us!"

"Right, look Ms. Rose I appreciate the offer, but going to a school ain't what I'm looking for."

Blake stepped forward, "Then you wander through Emerald Forest for who knows how long. Not much of a choice."

John sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. They were right. He didn't know where the hell he was and this was his only contact with any other people. He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever I'll go with you."

Ruby high fived her sister, "Yes! Mission accomplished!"

Blake looked at John questionably, "Really? Just like that."

"One thing I learned is there are two ways of arguing with a woman, and neither one works."

Yang smiled at him with approval, "This guys knows his stuff."

Ruby looked back over at John and noticed his bloody left arm wasn't healing, or at least not as fast as it should, "Hey John, why isn't your aura working?"

"My what?"

"Your aura! Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It heals our wounds and acts as a defense in combat."

John stared at her for a few seconds like she grew a second head causing her to squirm a little uncomfortably. He shook his head, "I have no idea what in God's name you are rambling about Ms. Rose."

Ruby opened her mouth to try and explain again before Weiss cut her off, "Why don't we hold off on explaining that and just get this mission over with."

"Well do you want something to bandage that up?" Ruby asked turning to John.

John glanced back at his arm for a second and looked to Ruby, "Trust me, I have had a lot worse Ms. Rose."

"Ok, I guess we should get moving then. Follow us!" Ruby shouted enthusiastically as she started to lead them to the pick up point.

John shook his head and sighed, "What the hell did I get myself into." he muttered before following them.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before Ruby decided to try and start a conversation the best way she know how, "Can I see your weapons?"

"No way do I trust you enough for that."

"Pleeease. I'll just look at one at a time."

"How bout no. If there's one thing I learned in my life is you never trust anyone with you gun. You never know who or when they might try and shoot you in the back."

Yang smirked at John, "You sure a paranoid aren't ya cowboy."

John scowled at her, "I ain't paranoid Ms. Xiao Long, but I ain't stupid either. I have been stabbed in the back enough to know not to trust anyone."

Yang frowned a bit at being called Miss. It always made her feel old, and she definitely wasn't old. She decided to change topics as she could see it was touchy for him, "Sooooo where are you from?"

"I'd rather not try and explain that to you."

Weiss jumped in to interrogate him, "And why can't you?"

"Because you would probably certify me crazy Ms. Schnee."

"You sound awfully suspicious to me. Are you White Fang?" Weiss asked crossing her arms. Blake winced a little at the direction the questioning was taking.

"No I don't think so..." John muttered.

"Take your hat off." Weiss commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Wha-you know what fine whatever you want Ms. Schnee." He pulled his hat off to reveal the top of his head.

"You're not a faunus, then what are you hiding?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"A what? You know what never mind, how bout you let whoever sent you here do the questioning, cause I am already pissed off that I have to go with you."

"We never said you have to." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, well I don't really have much of a choice unless I want to get lost in a forest with giant beasts."

The five reached a clearing of the trees and Ruby whipped around, "We're here!"

"Where is pick up?" Yang asked her sister.

"They should be here any second now." As if on cue the bullhead flew into sight.

John looked up and scoffed and shook his head, "Turn me into angels..." he muttered sarcastically and somewhat angrily.

Nobody picked up on it except for Blake who glanced over to him quizzically. She decided to leave it for now and walked over to the bullhead with the rest of her team.

John stood frozen for a moment. His face was an odd mixture of anger, terror, and confusion as he looked on at the flying contraption. He glanced back down when heard someone call his name.

"Come on cowboy it doesn't bite." Yang teased with a smirk.

John scowled again, "I'm glad you find it so amusing Ms. Xiao Long."

"Oh, you deserve a lot worse after calling me a slut, but I guess this will do until I get a chance to smash your face in." pounding her fist into her palm to emphasize.

"Suuuure you are." John said sarcastically.

Yang growled at his tone and shoved him into the bullhead. He fell stumbled in, but quickly took an empty seat. He muttered something under his breath about not trusting this machine as it took off.

* * *

 **A/N: And done. I wanted to make sure John wasn't to powerful because you know he has no aura or semblance at the moment, but I also didn't want to make him helpless. I mean the guy did fight kill 45 marshals with little to no help so he can fight no doubt. I don't know if I got that across well or not.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, feedback is welcome as long as it isn't just hate.**


	3. 2: Beacon Academy

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of my story. Thanks for all the reviews and input from the readers. I always appreciate any type of review as long as it isn't just hate and actually good constructive criticism. The poll is still open and I am surprised that we now have a one vote lead. I will not tell people what it is, but make sure you vote if you care. I voiced the way I slightly lean in the review section so go there if you want to see that. I don't really care that much either way so that is why it is up to you the readers.**

* * *

The bullhead roared as it landed on the air pad at Beacon Academy. The doors opened to Team RWBY and a pissed off, and slightly sick looking, John Marston. He had his arm now bandaged using the supplies in the bullhead. He stumbled out a little and turned to the Team, "I don't ever want to ride in, whatever the hell those things are, again!" he said while pointing to the bullhead.

"What's the matter Cowboy? Can't take the heights?" Yang teased with a grin.

John scoffed, "Man ain't meant to the the ground Miss Xiao Long."

Yang was about to offer a response when someone clearing their throat caught the attention of the group. They turned to a woman who stood about 6'5". She had blonde hair that was tied into a bun with curls on the end. She had green eyes behind a pair of glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline. Her bottom half consisted of a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She finishes the outfit with black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. "Ms. Goodwitch!" Team RWBY replied while unconsciously straightening their back.

"Good evening Team RWBY." she acknowledged for a second before turning to the former outlaw, "And to you as well sir."

John tipped his hat in greeting, "Good evening to you as well Miss. So are you the one who wanted to talk to me?" he asked as he eyed her questionably.

"No, I am here to escort you to Professor Ozpin. He is the one who wants to talk to you."

John shrugged, "Well let's get this over with."

"Good. Team RWBY you can go back to your dorm and await further instructions. And you sir can follow me." She said as she turned away and started walking.

John shrugged and followed behind the blonde professor. Team RWBY watched them walk away for a second before turning to head back to the dorm rooms.

Yang was the first to speak up on the walk back, "Well that was a thing."

Weiss nodded, "It certainly was strange. I just hope that this is the last we deal with this."

* * *

John followed Goodwitch into the office of the headmaster who was sitting at the desk. The man at the desk had silver hair and brown eyes. He was wearing shaded glass spectacles with an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

The professor looked up from his coffee mug in his hand and gestured to the seat across from him, "Have a seat Mr. Marston."

John remained standing and leaned forward with a questioning look, "I know I don't know you. How the hell do you know my name?"

"I have received the information from the team that brought you here."

A look of surprise was on the gunslinger's face, "But? Ho- you know what forget it." John decided not to say his last thought that crossed his mind, _fuck this world._

The silver haired man once again gestured to the seat across from him, "Please Mr. Marston take a seat."

John looked at him for a moment before slowly sitting into the chair across from the man. He adjusted in the chair for a moment before leaning forward and saying, "Well since you already know my name I would greatly appreciate if you told me your name Mister..."

"I am Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Right, the school. Can I ask why you wanted me brought here?" John said leaning forward in his chair."

The Headmaster took a sip of his coffee before answering, "First I want to ask you a couple questions."

"Fair enough."

"Good. My first question is where do you come from? Your name doesn't bring up anything in any of the records."

John sighed and said, "You wouldn't believe a damn word I told you."

"Oh I might Mr. Marston. Your existence and appearance are a little unbelievable, but yet I believe you are here."

John sat there for a moment thinking. He looked back up to Ozpin and decided to come clean, "What if I told you I weren't from this world? One without all these fancy machines and weapons you have here. What if I told you I was 37 years old and should be a dead man? But instead I am now 17, alive, and on a different world."

"I would say that is very unbelievable, but you have no gain in lying to me Mr. Marston. So I will have to trust you for now, but if I find any evidence you are lying you will face the consequences."

"Trust me, I ain't lying."

"Right. So Mr. Marston, please do tell what you're life was like."

John sighed, "Well my mother was a prostitute who died during my birth and my dad was a Scottish immigrant who was born on a boat. He always went on how he hated the English for what they did to his great grandparents that he never met. Never made sense to me."

"English? Scottish? And what does that mean?"

"They are just countries from my world, that's beside the point. Anyways my dad died in a bar fight when I was 8, or at least that's what they told me. I was moved to an orphanage and after that is when I found Dutch."

"Is he the man who adopted you?"

"Sorta. He took me into his gang and taught me how to shoot, hunt, and a little reading and writing."

"Gang. I assume you got into trouble when you were young."

"I did things I ain't proud of. But I tried to change. When I was 32 I left the gang and moved to a farm. I tried to erase my past, but I learned that it wasn't possible. Nothing you do is ever forgotten, nothing's forgiven."

"And what do you mean by that Mr. Marston?"

"It means my past caught up to me. After 5 years the law kidnapped my family and forced me to track down my former gang members and kill them."

"I assume it was one of these raids you died on then."

"I wish," he said bitterly, "I was successful and got my family back for about a week until the law came back. They said they would erase my past, but they're fucking liars. They ended up shooting me."

"I see."

"Now that I told you my life story I want you to answer my questions."

"Go ahead."

"So, why am I here?"

"Because Mr. Marston I think your skills could be valuable to our school."

John scoffed and laughed, "If there is one thing I can be sure of is that I ain't no help to any school."

"And why would you say that Mr. Marston?"

"Didn't you listen? I never got a former education, and here you are saying I could be a help. That sounds awfully dumb to me."

"It may, but it doesn't change my opinion young man. Do you know what type of school Beacon Academy even is?"

"No earthly idea."

Ozpin raised his eyebrows at this new expression but decided to leave it, "Beacon Academy is a combat school. One of the most prestigious at that. I have watched your fight and I can see potential in you. You have amazing accuracy, speed, and precision with a gun. Granted your weapons do use unorthodox ammo, you were still able to make them effective. Though I see you lack in several important categories. You have no aura, no knowledge of Grimm, old weapons, and lack a little in hand to hand combat. These things can be changed though, and I think I have just the team to help you improve in all of these categories. Once you have shown skill in all these tasks you will do our initiation. So what do you say Mr. Marston? Do you accept?"

"What's in it for you?" John asked with a little venom.

"Nothing other than what I told you Mr. Marston. We will provide you with food and shelter. So what is your answer?"

John's look turned angry, "Why the hell do you think I would want to trust your kind again after they successfully killed me."

"I am far from being the law Mr. Marston. And besides I think deep down you still want redemption from your wrongdoings. In this new world you can get that fresh start."

John stared at him for a second in thought before offering his right hand which Ozpin shook, "Ain't got nothing to live for anyways."

"Excellent. Ms. Goodwitch will show you to your living quarters."

* * *

Team RWBY was getting ready for bed when the team leader received a message on her scroll. She opened it up and read the message from Goodwitch. It stated each of the team members roles and times in order to get a new student ready. She smiled as she came across her role. "AHEM! I need your attention team!"

The other three members of the team looked at their leader and Yang asked, "What is it little sis?"

"We have a new assignment that also counts as extra credit points."

Weiss, being the student she is, was suddenly intrigued, "Well? What is it?"

"Oh! Right! We get to help a student who is joining late with getting up to speed. We all have our own roles and I will re-"

"Wait what is the name of this student?" Weiss interrupted.

"Um... it doesn't say. Anyways as I was saying I will now read off our roles. Weiss you will meet with the student first at 12:30 at guest dorm 17 to help with aura and dust usage. Blake you will be meeting with the person in the library at 1:30 to help study Grimm. I will have a meeting with the student to help build a weapon at 2:30 in the armory. And lastly Yang will help with hand to hand combat at 4:00."

"This student sure needs a lot of help," Blake commented.

"Tell me about it," the blonde brawler agreed.

* * *

Goodwitch stopped in front of the door to John's room and turned to him, "This," she said with a gesture to the door, "will be your living quarters." She then handed Marston two pieces of paper and a scroll, "Those papers contain a map of the school and schedule of your training sessions. I suggest you memorize the map for better reference." Goodwitch noticed John staring at the scroll rather quizzically. "That Mr. Marston one of your trainers can help you with tomorrow."

John looked back up at Goodwitch and tipped his hat, "Thank you Miss." To which Goodwitch acknowledged with a nod and left.

John entered his dorm room and sat down on his bed looking over his schedule. He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Tomorrow is gonna be worse than hell."

* * *

 **A/N: And done! Can't say I love how this chapter came out, but oh well. I tried.**

 **Oh and I will be giving John a semblance eventually, maybe, but I am not sure what exactly yet. So if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to offer them up in a review or private message. I will take all ideas into consideration. And again vote if you care about that idea in the story. The race is neck and neck so every vote counts.**

 **Finally thanks for again for reading my story. I really do appreciate it.**


End file.
